Kataang testing
by SuperDanishLovatic
Summary: Aang and Katara are having there trost to each other on a test. can they get out of it whit out hurting anyone? look and see? Katara watch Aang 'kiss' Onji! hav wil it end? read to find out :


_**Kataang Testing**_

The gang was sitting in living room doing different things. Toph was sitting and doing who know what, Suki was betting Sokka in pai sho while Zuko and Mai was sitting on the couch talking. Everything was peach and quite in their house in ba sing se, until they Katara com crying in and stopped in the door.

All gat up and Sokka was about to ask katara what was wrong but was cut off by hear aang yell "Katara! Katara please wait. I can explain!". Katara just began crying harder and started walking toward her room. "Katara please answer me, " Aang said as he walked into the house.

The others so that he wept but did stage not know why. "No Aang, I do not want to hear it" Katara almost screamed, "Katara would never I kissed Onji and I don't love her, she said it just to crush your heart so you would break up with me and she could get me but I could never love her because I love you more than anything, "said Aang who began to cry more. "i-I can't believe you I saw you. I saw you kiss her Aang. do you have any idea how much it has broken my heart and when you said that it mattered, my heart just more bruised for a kiss is not just nothing, it is very. Especially when it's another girl" said Katara had trouble talking while she cried.

Aang heart went into thousands of pieces when she said it. "I love you Aang. I do really but I can't forgive you for what happened. I can just not, "said Katara cry and ran up to her room. Aang sat down and took the snow knees up to his chest and cried harder. The rest of the gang stood still and looked at the crushed avatar who sat and wept.

"um ... Aang what happens here, " said Zuko to Aang. Aang looked up and replied "because mg and Katara had entered the city we met Onji which was one of my friends when we saved and the fire nation. so not only she did not see who I was but after I told her who I was able she remembered me, "Aang stopped a little while and then continued" so we started and talk a little and I could look at Katara she started getting a little rusty so I said to Onji that we had to go but when we turned us onji took my arm and kissed me in front of Katara. I tried to pulled away but Katara was very willing to move away. of course she had misunderstood the whole thing and despite the more that I kissed onji " ended he began to cry again.

all just stood there not knowing what to say. "I am so sorry Aang we did not know, "said Suki and Sat down side down beside him with the rest of the gang.  
>"It's okay in did not know it, "said Aang and snorted. "I just do not know what to do. I love Katara more than anything, she is my whole life. I wouldn't never do anything to hurt her and seeing her so devastated almost woe to kill me, "said Aang with a little upset but still sad voice. "we know and we'll help you all we can twinkle toes, "said Toph. "do you really mean it" asked Aang hopeful "of course Aang" said Mai. "thanks guys" Aang said in a slightly happier tone.<p>

"okay now that it is put into place so it is something I do not understand, "said Sokka. "and what is it, "said Aang confused. "of course you said before that onji loved you. how did you know?" Sokka asked, suspicious.

"after Katara ran away. it all freaked me out at onji and asked why she did it and everything she said was that she loved me and that I also loved her. after she said that it freaked me even more and i started to shouting that she was the largest idiot on the planet and that I loved her I loved Katara "He stopped to get his breath and continued" onji did not believe me and said that of course I loved her and when she said it, I was so angry that I shot her 10 feet into the air and began to run after Katara "Aang ended and began to cry quiet again.

"wow" they all said in unison. "I do not know what to do without Katara, she is my one and all. I love her, she means even more for me than my duty as the avatar" said Aang and wept more. "d-do you really" said Katara who stood at the foot of the stairs and had heard everything. "all turned and looked at her." Of cause I do. I would never do something to hurt you, "said Aang and stood up together with others. there was quiet for a while. Aang and Katara just stood and looked into each other's eyes.

finally broke Aang the silence" where much of the did you "asked Aang low." everything "replied Katara" and I've found out that you do not love her and that you are not kissing her. "Aang walked over to her and took her hands and lifted one up to his cheek" and it il I never because I love you and only you. and you must never doubt, "said Aang and smiled at Katara. Katara smiled back and cried a bit," Aang I'm so sorry that I didn't trust you and that I would not even hear what you said and ... "Katara was interrupted by Aang who kissed her, then she would stop talking.

after a while Sokka was annoyed and went up and tore them apart. "okay okay I think you have kissed long enough, "said Sokka "Sokka!" cried all except Katara and Aang who just stood and smiled as they looked into each other's eyes. "What?" Sokka asked, confused. all just shook their heads and discovered that Katara and Aang had disappeared. "hey where did twinkle toes and sugar queen run of to?" asked Toph. "I do not know Toph" said Suki "but I know one thing" "and what is it? "said Sokka. "that Aang and Katara relationship is going to be tested a lot but no matter what it only make their love stronger" Suki said with a smile.

* * *

><p><em>*dance to some music* okay okay party time over :D<em>

_I don't own Avatar: The last airbender or enything else in this story... (sadly)_

_but i'm going to writ the story fro katara's P.O.V^^ So be happy_

**_- writtingkataang is out!_**


End file.
